Sus ojos verdes
by SamusTorresMcCartney
Summary: La guerra de los Black Arms contra la Tierra se esta librando justo ahora. Sonic esta destrozado completamente por la traición de su amado erizo. Sonadow, ligero roce, si no les gusta el Sonadow, no lo lean
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, empecemos... hice este SONADOW para mi amiga Mochi The Linx, aunque ya sé que dije que no haría nada de eso Sin embargo, solo será un ligero roce de yaoi**

**Me voy a centrar en lo que ocurrió en el juego "shadow The Hedgehog"**

**Sin más, espero que les guste, porque me esforcé muchísimo en esto (como dije, no soy muy buena haciendo pairing)**

**Sus ojos verdes**

El mundo caía lentamente a manos de los Black Arms y Black Doom.

La primera ciudad en caer fue Westopolis; sus edificios se derrumbaban una tras otra, las calles se manchaban de sangre y pintaban las paredes del mismo color. El lugar olía a muerte. Se mirase por donde se mirase una ola de muertes había azotado el lugar, el caos reinaba. Y era algo que el erizo azul no había podido de ninguna manera evitar.

Sonic se había decepcionado, Shadow no era precisamente la causa directa de tal apocalipsis (o eso pensaba el, por lo menos era eso lo que quería pensar) pero algo que tenía muy seguro era que, él había participado en la destrucción y ahora sus manos estaban manchadas y quizá nunca las podría limpiar.

El héroe más grande de todo el mundo se hallaba hecho pedazos. "Me siento vacío" Pensaba todo el tiempo, mientras trataba de parar la conquista de los alienígenas.

¿Y cómo no? Si la persona más importante del mundo para el ahora trataba de matarlo, sin ninguna clase de remordimiento. Shadow era frio, eso es verdad, pero con la llegada de Black Doom se volvió muchísimo peor, y sabía que nada podía hacer para que su amado erizo azabache volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Pero eso ya no importaba ahora. Él era un héroe, cuyo deber era proteger al mundo a cualquier precio. Y si la profesión demandaba la destrucción de los alienígenas junto con la del mismísimo Shadow, tendría que hacerlo, porque por algo era un héroe, debía hacer sacrificios cuando fuera necesario, debía hacer lo posible y lo imposible para mantener al mundo a salvo. Y si una sola muerte era necesaria para detener toda una masacre, iba a hacerlo, sin titubear, sin dudar y nada más.

.

.

.

.

.

Por su parte, Shadow también había estado algo pensativo últimamente, todo lo que estaba pasando era un completo caos: sus memorias que recuperaba con el paso de la invasión, la razón de su existencia, tener que buscar las Emeralds, destruir a quien se atravesase en su camino, etc.

Pero había una persona, que ocupaba sus pensamientos casi todo el tiempo, si, alguien que ocupaba un lugar importante, no solo en su mente, sino también en su corazón, y aunque costara mucho creerlo, no era María, aquella humana a la que él amaba (o amó) como una hermana. No, esta vez no se trataba de ella. Su mente estaba siendo ocupada por cierto erizo azul al que conocía perfectamente bien. Pensaba en lo rápido que era, en lo imbécil e irritante que llegaba a ser para el (porque claro, Shadow no era el tipo romántico que todos desean). En el héroe en que se había convertido, pero sobre todo, en sus ojos verdes.

Sus ojos verdes. Ese par de hermosas esmeraldas que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que las mirase, siempre mostrando la pasión que Sonic sentía por correr, que demostraban siempre la seguridad y el egocentrismo que le forjaban su personalidad. Que eran la ventana de su alma. Que habían captado su atención desde el primer día en que lo conoció.

Aunque claro, no todos podían ver lo mismo que Shadow veía a través de esos ojos verdes, ni siquiera Amy podía ver más allá de ellos, para ella podían ser una chulada, algo que lo hacía más atractivo. Pero solo el erizo azabache podía ver lo que en realidad expresaban, el misterio detrás de ellos, él podía ver miles de cosas a través de esas esmeraldas.

Y de tanto pensar en ellas, Shadow sintió nostalgia. Iba a extrañar muchísimo aquellos buenos momentos que había pasado con el erizo, que nunca podría volver a vivir. Iba a extrañar su fastidiosa voz, el suave roce de sus cuerpos, las muchas charlas y peleas con él.

Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios, algo muy extraño en él, a veces sentía que se arrepentía del camino que había elegido. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. El decidió destruir un mundo, mientras su amado erizo azul apostaba por salvarlo.

Y eso fue lo que los separó. Lo que destruyó absolutamente todo lo que tenían juntos.

-Gusto en verte otra vez, Shadow-Una voz en tono serio sacó de sus pensamientos a Shadow. El conocía perfectamente bien esa voz, sabía que el momento de enfrentarse con Sonic había llegado.

-No digo lo mismo, fáker-Respondió tomando una escopeta entre sus manos, comenzando a cargarla sin prisa.

Sonic sintió un poco de escalofríos al ver tal acción. Se posicionó para comenzar el combate, y cuando Shadow terminó de cargar su arma, el erizo azul se lanzó en un Spin Dash para dar el primer golpe.

Sin embargo, Shadow fue más rápido y esquivó al erizó, alejándose unos escasos metros para poder dispararle al erizo azul, aunque como este se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro, iba a ser bastante difícil.

Sin pensarlo mucho más tiempo, disparó. El erizo azul se detuvo en medio del campo de batalla apenas creado. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a emanar de su brazo izquierdo, pues el erizo azabache había fallado en su primer tiro.

Sonic enfureció y corrió rápidamente hacia él, propinándole una certera patada en el rostro.

Shadow dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de mantener el equilibrio, su sangre ahora hervía en cólera. Disparó más veces al erizo, aunque esta vez Sonic sí logró esquivar todos sus disparos.

Cuando ya no le quedó ni una sola bala más. Shadow tiró la escopeta y se alejó varios metros del lugar. Y aunque no quería hacerlo, sacó una Chaos Emerald de quien sabe dónde, y se preparó para darle el golpe final a Sonic.

El erizo azul vio lo que iba a hacer, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde su amado erizo azabache se encontraba, pues trataría de arrebatarle de las manos la Emerald. Su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de alcanza la preciada joya cuando...

-Chaos... ¡Blast!-Gritó para provocar una enorme explosión que emanaba de su cuerpo, enviando a Sonic varios metros atrás, provocando un cráter en el lugar en el que cayó.

Aquella batalla había terminado muy rápidamente, con Shadow como el vencedor y con un Sonic muy malherido, que no podía ni levantarse.

El erizo azabache se acercó lentamente al lugar en el que yacía Sonic, sacando en el camino una revolver cargada completamente.

Cuando llegó hasta él, apuntó directo a su cabeza. Sonic esperaba ya el tiro de gracia, pero nunca llegó.

Uno, dos, tres segundos pasaron. 12, 13, 14 segundos más y nada, absolutamente nada ocurrió

-Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya-Pidió Sonic

Sin embargo, Shadow bajó la mano lentamente, miro hacia un lado y tiró su arma.

-No puedo matarte-Dijo, dándose media vuelta, retirándose del lugar caminando, dejando a un confundido Sonic.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado como para matarlo. Él no podía simplemente acabar con su vida, por lo menos, aun no, no mientras el viviera en su mente, mientras aun sintiera algo por él. No mientras sus ojos verdes le hipnotizaran


	2. Aviso

Pequeño aviso, que publique en todas mis historias xD

Ok, solo queria decirles que... no voy a publicar nada por algun tiempo, en primer lugar y lo mas importante: mi examen de la Uni ya viene y lo peor de todo es que son dos! asi que ahora debo estudiar mucho mucho para poder entrar a la universidad, y con todas las cosas raras que debo hacer en la escuela solo me daria tiempo para una cosa: o publicar y escribir, o estudiar .-.

El examen viene dificil, y a mi con eso de que no me dan matematicas me la complican mucho más.

Quiero aclarar que no dejare ninguna historia (nisiquiera la de Dragon Age 2) a la mitad, todas voy a acabarlas.

Una disculpa para todos a los que sus OC aparecen en alguna de mis historias, pero publicare algo tal vez en abril, o hasta junio, no lo se.

Pero eso si! seguire pasandome por sus historias y comentandolas, y seguire haciendo el Fanfic "La conquista de los Gamers: La Revelación" junto con jjpita99, para no dejarlo colgado, además de que si azrexskate necesita ayuda para el fanfic "Los Defensores, los héroes mas fuertes del mundo", tambien lo ayudo, y si alguien me necesita para algo o quiere utilizar mis OC, estoy aqui para servirles

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
